Cosa de Hombres
by Chris Mc.Raven
Summary: Sokka demuestra abilidades jamás vistas por otros, deseando que el momento para todo sea perfecto.


"_**Disculpen por la ausencia todos estos días, pero es que estoy al borde con un trabajo de investigación, espero que les guste este one shot . Besos!!!"**_

**Cosa de Hombres**

**Por Chris **

-¡Que me dejes en paz!- Llevaba horas con eso, simplemente no la dejaba tranquila, y al parecer, él era el que estaba más nervioso con la situación.

-Si cooperaras un poco, esto no sería tan tedioso- El no entendía por que, simplemente, no se podía quedar quieta. Habían pasado en eso todo el día, pero no se podía rendir, era muy importante para él, y para ella.

-¡Ponte esto!-

-¡Es como el quincuagésimo sexto vestido que me pruebo!. ¿No puedo ir con mi traje usual y ya?-

-!NO!, ¡¿Estas loca?!, caro que ¡¡¡NUNCA!!!- decía mientras la obligaba a introducirse al biombo para que se cambiase, cosa, que cabe destacar, no era tarea fácil, debido a que Toph, ahora toda una señorita, se sujetaba de cuanta cosa se encontrase en su paso para no tener que ir a quitarse lo que fuese que anduviera puesto y colocarse otro trapo encima –hoy es un día muy importante para ti, y va a ser perfecto-

-Eso dices siempre en que tenemos que ir a una cochina fiesta de sociedad- decía forsegeando – a veces desearía que Ozai hubiese ganado, no estaría en este predicamento. ¡Suéltame!, ¡yo puedo caminar sola!-

-¡¿Entonces por que no caminas hacia el biombo?!- añadió Sokka entre quejidos, puesto que estaba halando a Toph, que se aferraba a la pata de un mueble, de una pierna.

-¡Bueno pero suéltame!, ¡Por los espíritus!. No sabes cuanto te odio- ahora estaba en el suelo maldiciendo, balbuceando cosas inapropiadas e inventando algunas nuevas. Se incorporo y tomo de mala gana el vestido que Sokka, con un puchero de enojo, sostenía con sus manos bronceadas.

"La Bandida Ciega" buscaba astutamente maneras de escapar de tal hecatombe, pero su fiel amigo, con astucia magistral desarrollada por el tiempo, se coloco en la puerta de salida y en ángulo perfecto para tener custodiadas cada una de las ventanas de la habitación.

Refunfuñando, se cambio de vestido, saliendo al poco tiempo para que la contemplase su compañero. Tenía la esperanza de que este fuese el atuendo definitivo, de que complaciese el estricto gusto del "Lobo de Nieve y Mar", pero una vez mas, se equivoco.

-mmm…- expreso –nop, no es el indicado, te hace ver como… como… como con cara de circunstancia-

-¡¡¡Que rayos es una cara de circunstancia!!!- vocifero iracunda.

-Esa es otra cara de circunstancia- ¡Uy!, estaba harta, esto no podía seguir así, y pensó en huir, pero sería su tercer intento fallido seguramente, por el motivo de que Sokka corría como el mismo espíritu del viento, y con Katara, Aang y Zuko de su lado, custodiando por ahí, era aun mas difícil escabullirse de las manos de su captor.

Sokka, por quincuagésima séptima vez, se introdujo en el enorme armario de la señorita Bei Fong, entre busco en su ropa y saco otro vestido, aun mas hermoso que los otros 56 anteriores. El tenía la fe de que ese fuese el indicado, ella también lo deseaba igual.

-¡No!- reprocho, mientras corría por la habitación, tratando de escurrirse de entre las garras de su mejor amigo, evadiendo cuanto objeto se le atravesase con habilidad felina. Era cosa de una vida ese dilema… "Dame paciencia" se decía a si mismo el muchacho.

Tomándola por la cintura, elevándola en el aire y colocando la en su hombro, llevó a Toph hasta el biombo una vez mas, claro, ella no dejo de patear y clamar en momento alguno.

Ninguno de los trajes ahí lo convenció, hizo falta traer un vestido especialmente hecho para ella, y bajo la estricta supervisión de diseño de Sokka, para que cumpliese a cabalidad sus exigencias.

-¿Otro mas?- dijo afligida, puesto que buena parte del guardarropía que poseía fue mandado a traer por orden de Sokka, y en condiciones similares.

La selección de la indumentaria no era el fin, era el principio de la tortura mas agónicamente tediosa que jamás hallase sufrido la maestra tierra.

Sentía su cabeza ser halada de acá para allá, ser peinada una y otra vez; arreglada, adornada y quien sabe cuanta cosa mas… por él. Al no tener hermanas, o brazos extra para poder peinarse y maquillarse en momentos de crisis, Katara entreno furtivamente a su hermano, guerrero de valor intachable, para arreglarla como la ley y los dioses lo exigían, a maquillarla con precisión y elegancia, y sobre todo, a dejarla radiante. Aprendió bien, ella estaba orgullosa.

-No te muevas- trataba de decir Sokka con todas aquellas prensas en su boca, con un cepillo en una mano y un mechón de ébano en la otra. Era difícil, pero ya había pasado por eso. En una que otra ocasión, "Accidentalmente", tiró fuertemente de los cabellos de Toph, para alegara justificadamente que su error se debió a hiperactividad de la muchacha -Tu culpa-

Olía a flores – me veo como mi madre, ¿verdad?- dijo con un despojo de rabia contenida, causada por el cansancio de los preparativos.

-Eso quisiera ella- recalcó, mientras colocaba la última flor en su cabello, y retocaba los últimos detalles.

Se poso frente a ella -Ahora quiero que me mires-

-Imbécil- gruñó, era solo una broma, le gustaba ver como sus ojos translucidos se abrían como platos por la furia del instante.

Cerró los ojos como era costumbre, en esta la recta final. Si debía ser sincera, le gustaba sentir el sin número de brochas y pinceles que Sokka hacía correr por su rostro; las sensaciones de frescura o frío por algunos los cosméticos que le aplicaba, y esos aromas suaves de los aceites y lociones que le aplicaba. Tenía que quedarse quieta, no vaya a ser que se vea como un payaso, pero eso nunca pasaría si Sokka era su maquillista. Una línea mal dibujada, un color no apto, ¡Jamás!, primero muerto.

Detestaba que otras personas maquillaran a Toph, ya que colocaban en su piel de nieve colores rosa o celestes pálidos, ¿Qué clase de idiota haría eso?. Ante la mirada maligna e hipnótica de joven, lo mejor serían colores oscuros, para darles ese toque de "ahumado", negros, azules media noche, grises, resaltados por algunos ligeros y tenues toques de verde intenso, en honor a su reino y a su vestido por supuesto, pero no demasiado, ante todo combinación.

Le encantaba destacar sus ojos lo más posible, retocar sus labios con rosas pálidos, y talvez un tenue rubor, apenas visible, para marcar su rostro. Al finalizar las labores, su vista lucia misteriosa, y le recordaba un poco al mirar inútil de los tejones-topo, los animales que ella mas amaba, sus maestros. Era un genio del maquillaje, y su recompensa yacía en las miradas perplejas y asombradas de desconocidos y amigos en las reuniones, que comentaban entre ellos lo espectacular que lucía la joven Bei Fong.

-¿Ya terminamos?-

- Ya casi- Alegó tomando su muñeca para colocarle una fina pulsera con delicadeza, unos hermosos pendientes con esmeraldas, algunas otras pulseras en sus tobillos y un anillo en su en su pie izquierdo. Para finalizar, busco en la habitación una caja grande, verde, tallada con figuras de tejones-topo a mano, repujada con plata y oro. La abrió, y en ella se encontraba la tiara más sorprendentemente hermosa y lujosa que ojos mortales o espirituales hallasen visto. Repleta de brillantes blancos y verdes, la hacían una artesanía como ninguna en las cuatro naciones.

La puso en su cabeza con sumo cuidado, y contemplo su obra. Era bella, pero ni el maquillaje, ni las joyas lograrían que viese mas hermosa, todo lo que el hacia era inútil, ¿Cómo competir contra la perfección de Toph?, era tonto, pero era divertido perseguirla, vestirla, maquillarla, contemplarla.

-¿Ya?- pregunto impaciente la joven.

-Si, vamos que se nos hace tarde-

Salieron de la habitación luciendo radiantes, pero ella sencillamente dejaba sin aliento hasta al viento mismo.

Apoyado contra la pared, fuera de la habitación, se encontraba en Señor del Fuego Zuko, en parte esperándolos, en parte sirviendo de vigía en caso que la chica se diera a la fuga.

-Voy por Katara y Aang- dijo sonriente después de saludar a Zuko, para luego alejarse corriendo, como siempre.

El joven de fuego y el muchacho de agua callaron, uno al lado del otro, viendo como se alejaba la antes niña, la ahora mujer. Fue entonces cuando Zuko felicito al "Soldado de hielo" por su labor, este agradeció orgulloso.

-Pero se te olvido esto… idiota- finalizó Zuko, abriendo la palma de su mano, mostrándole el collar que el mismo Sokka había tallado para ella hacia un año atrás.

-¡Por los Dioses!- fue lo único que acató a decir. Arrebató el collar con el grabado de un tejon-topo y media luna de la palma del "Nativo de Fuego", para luego correr a todo lo que los pies le daban, detrás de ella.

El Señor del Fuego se vio solo, entre el claro-oscuro del lugar; sonrió con un tanto de ironía en su tez y dijo al aire -…¿Quién dice que los hombres no juegan con muñecas?-, luego su silueta se hizo difusa al introducirse entre los pasillos de la mansión Bei Fong, en busca de sus amigos.


End file.
